Sielassiel Dämmerzorn - Gedanken und Gefühle - Teil 19
Was für ein Tag! Der Hauptmann und die Obergefreite sind zurückgekehrt, doch die Laune des Hauptmanns war nicht gerade gut. Zumindest wirkte er schlecht gelaunt. Was genau ist da draußen bei den anderen vorgefallen? Natürlich lief ich ihm über den Weg und habe ihn ohne zu zögern gegrüßt und vor ihm salutiert. Ich brannte zwar vor Neugier, doch ich schwieg. Letztendlich geht es mich nichts an, wie die Befragungen genau abliefen. Der Hauptmann sagte mir dann noch, dass er mich später sprechen will. Normalerweise wäre ich darüber beunruhigt gewesen, doch ich bejahte es nur und ging dann weiter meinen Pflichten nach. Heute gab es sehr viel zu tun im Lazarett. Ein Spähtrupp wurde entdeckt und angegriffen. Wir hatten einige Verletzte. Einer der Soldaten hat es nicht geschafft, obwohl wir zu zweit um sein Leben kämpften. Aber so etwas passiert im Krieg nun einmal. Es hatte nicht sollen sein. Vielleicht war es auch besser so für ihn. Das Leben geht weiter. Es ist hart, aber es geht weiter. Nach vorne schauen, füreinander da sein, zusammenhalten, gemeinsam kämpfen. Aber ich merke, dass die Arbeit mit Celaidien, so kurz sie auch war, mir sehr geholfen hat. Früher bin ich zusammengebrochen, wenn ich einen Patienten verlor, machte mir Vorwürfe und dergleichen. Heute war das nicht der Fall. Ich habe es akzeptiert. Wir haben getan, was wir konnten. Es war ihm nicht bestimmt, lange zu leben. Doch wie gesagt, vielleicht war es besser für ihn. Allerdings hat mich der Umgang mit Schockpatienten doch sehr irritiert. Eine alte Ork-Schamanin half mir bei einem jungen Soldaten, der genau die Symptome eines Schocks aufwies. Sie redete mit ihm, während ich ihn untersuchte. Ihr Ton war ein rauer Befehlston, als sie mit ihm sprach. Das hat besser geholfen als meine sanften Worte. Vielleicht muss ich mir für die Arbeit im Lazarett wirklich einen anderen Ton zulegen, zumindest solange ich in einem Kriegslager bin. Ich war dennoch besorgt um den jungen Mann, der nach der Ansprache der Orkin wieder seinen Pflichten nachging. Ich beobachtete ihn, solange ich ihn sehen konnte und bevor ein anderer Patient meine Aufmerksamkeit benötigte. Heute Abend sah ich genau diesen jungen Mann wieder. Er war umringt von seinen Kameraden. Ich beobachtete ihn und seine Kameraden eine Weile. Sie redeten mit ihm, manche klopften ihm auf die Schulter. Sie waren für ihn da, halfen ihm, unterstützten ihn. Schon nach einigen Augenblicken lachten und scherzten sie. Es hat mich anfänglich irritiert. Doch dann verstand ich. Es war ganz gut, dass er seine Kameraden um sich hatte. Sie alle hatten heute jemanden verloren, und sie halfen sich gegenseitig, darüber hinweg zu kommen. Der Tod gehört zum Krieg dazu, er lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Nicht jeder kann gerettet werden, egal, wie sehr man es auch versucht. Ich beobachtete dort etwas, was ich unglaublich fand und für einen Moment trieb mir das die Tränen in die Augen. Das Gefühl von Kameradschaft und Zusammenhalt. Das ist etwas Wunderbares und scheint über den schlimmsten Schmerz und die schlimmsten Ängste hinwegzuhelfen. Sie stehen füreinander ein, kümmern sich umeinander, helfen einander, sind füreinander da. Es tat gut, sie so zu sehen, half sogar mir über meine Ängste und meine dunklen Gefühle hinweg. Zusammenhalt… auch etwas, das ich mitnehmen werde, denn ich habe es selbst erfahren und anhand dieses jungen Mannes auch gesehen. Meine Schicht im Arkanen Sanktum war äußerst merkwürdig und auch überraschend. Die Magier waren in einer Besprechung, als ich ankam. Ich stellte mich dazu und fand dann heraus, worum es ging. Ich stellte Fragen, und sie antworteten mir. Ich machte auch einen Vorschlag - und er wurde angenommen, nachdem ich ihn genauer erklärte. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Aber manchmal ist die Sichtweise eines erfahrenen Magiers ziemlich eingeengt. Einfache Lösungen fallen einem nicht ein, man denkt zu kompliziert. Ich habe einfach über die Situation, die gegeben ist, nachgedacht, nachgefragt und dann meinen Vorschlag geäußert. Es war ganz einfach. Wieder eine Änderung zu früher. Und ich muss sagen, ich werde immer sicherer dabei. Ich brauche keine Angst zu haben. Zusammenarbeiten, das ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wann das Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt werden soll und ob ich dabei sein werde, denn so ganz bin ich durch die Einteilung nicht durchgestiegen, aber ich weiß, es wird funktionieren. Nicht, weil es mein Vorschlag war, sondern weil gemeinsam eine Lösung für ein Problem gesucht und darüber beraten wurde, bis jemandem die Lösung einfiel. Der Magier, der mich eingewiesen hatte, zwinkerte mir zu, als ich nach Ende meiner Schicht das Sanktum verließ. Es wundert mich zwar, aber ich bin froh, dass ich hier so vieles lerne, sei es durch Gespräche, durch das Lesen oder einfach nur durch Begebenheiten oder Beobachtungen. Der junge Magier hat es am Abend zuvor nicht mehr geschafft, mir etwas beizubringen, aber er brachte mir wertvolle Lektüre über Kampfmagier, die ich gleich wieder lesen werde. Er will sich auch noch einmal mit mir besprechen. Nach meiner Arbeit bei den Magiern suchte ich dann den Hauptmann auf. Er erzählte mir vom Ausgang der Befragungen. Ich bin erleichtert, dass doch noch alles gut ausgegangen ist, mehr oder weniger. Die Angelegenheit ist auf jeden Fall geklärt, und sie hat einen guten Ausgang genommen, zumindest für eine Person. Ich frage mich allerdings, wie es den anderen nun geht, vor allem Celaidien. Auch wenn sie selbst schuld ist, ich mache mir doch Sorgen um sie. Steht sie nun noch schlechter da und lernt aus dem Ganzen? Oder ist sie immer noch Teil der Truppe und lernt trotzdem aus dem Ganzen? Fakt ist, sie kommt nicht um das Lernen drum herum. Sie hat Fehler gemacht, dafür muss sie gerade stehen. So wie ich für meine Fehler gerade stehen musste. Aber die Situation im Lager werde ich ja dann bald sehen. Der Hauptmann sagte mir nämlich auch, dass Valentinez mich in den nächsten Tagen zurückbeordern wird. Ich werde es erfahren, wenn es soweit ist und bis dahin meinen Aufgaben hier pflichtbewusst und sorgfältig nachgehen, auch wenn ich es kaum erwarten kann. Doch ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen. Hier geht Wichtiges vor, und ich muss mich darauf konzentrieren. Das ist meine Pflicht als Teil der Truppe hier. Das bedeutet allerdings, dass ich mich bezüglich des Auftrages von Valentinez sputen sollte. Hier habe ich die nötigen Nachschlagewerke, obwohl ich mittlerweile alles an Informationen zusammengetragen habe. Ich werde meine Notizen noch einmal durchgehen und mir etwas dazu überlegen. Danach erfolgt die Umsetzung meines Wissens in die Praxis. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach werden wird. Aber es ist der richtige Weg, das weiß ich. Die Risiken sind mir bewusst, doch sie sind tragbar. Gefahr für die Truppen hier besteht auf jeden Fall keine dadurch. Sorgfältig arbeiten, aber unter Zeitdruck. Ich weiß, dass ich das schaffen werde. Was immer die nächsten Tage noch bringen mögen, ich bin bereit. Noch bin ich Teil der Truppe hier, und ich werde sie mit all meinen Fähigkeiten unterstützen, damit ihre Mission erfolgreich ist. Was immer in meiner Macht steht, um ihnen zu helfen, ich werde es tun. Wir werden es tun, wir alle hier, die ganze Truppe, Soldaten, Magier, Zivilisten. Jeder Einzelne trägt etwas dazu bei. Das ist etwas, das ich auf jeden Fall mitnehmen werde. Kategorie:Geschichten